ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankie Stein 2 (video game)
Frankie Stein 2 (also known as Frankie Stein 2: The Game and ported for the PC as Frankie Stein 2: Team Action) is an action-adventure video game published by Activision and released in 2014. The game was developed by Vicarious Visions for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3 Xbox One, Xbox One and Wii U, while a version for PC was developed by Foundation 9 Entertainment. Plot Frankie Stein 2's storyline follows a similar, but slightly different plot compared to that of the movie. Frankie and Peppa Mint are on a journey to the Kingdom of New Auradon Prep to visit Fiona's parents. Frankie's in-laws aren't too thrilled that a crude frankenstein is married to their beloved Jekyll Hyde and ex-girlfriend, so the battle for acceptance ensues. The game also covers things not shown in the film. Plot elements are delivered primarily through a storybook interface (text and illustrations) shown before each level. Gameplay For the Wii U, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, Xbox One and Xbox 360 version of the game, the player is able to play as Frankie or sixteen of his friends throughout the game, and travel through 16 levels, while being able to switch between the four characters available in each level. In each level, the player controls a team of four characters, and can switch between them at any point. Each character has a unique ability that aids them in fighting enemies or moving through the environment (for example, Twilight can destroy obstacles and Peppa-Mint can slow down time). The game is broken into different chapters, each with their own set of goals. One chapter might require the player to make sure micropets safely make their way to the witch's house. Another chapter might have the player act as a deputy in New Auradon Prep Land—collecting bits of R2-D2 and C-3PO from Star Wars, stealing treasure from a troll, helping the police clear out rioting hooligans from the streets, escorting Barbie Roberts while she window shops for a pink shoes, or ridding the town of the Melody Piper's rat infestation, collecting chickens for a stew, or battling Rainbow Kate via timed button presses. Players play mini-games that the player will have to complete when the player isn't travelling on hazardous paths from point A to point B. Challenges that require the player his/her entire party include having to punch chickens into cook pots or a pen, escorting characters through a stage (The Cutie Mark Crusaders and the Micropets), and collecting fairies, jewels, etc. The second type of mini-game, dubbed "Hero Time," gives one character a challenge to complete, usually emphasizing that character's particular skills displayed in the movie. Draculaura at one point has to chase a fleeing apple wagon while riding on the back of Raven Queen and a Dragon. Peppa Mint holds a private concert for a flock of black birds she's collecting for a pie (via exploding them by rhythm based button presses). Frankie has to throw a bunch of thugs into a paddy wagon. As for 3DS game, it is a side scroller with graphics resembling the Super Mario 3D Land. The game is separated into five chapters with 1 bonus level if you collect 40 coins in each level. The story of the game is a compressed version of the movie its based on. There are nine playable characters in the game Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Kate, Frankie human form, Draculara human form, Clawdeen human form, and Polly Pocket all being uniquely different. Playable Characters * Frankie Stein * Draculaura * Clawdeen Wolf * Twilight Sparkle * Peppa-Mint (Console and PC for Team Action only) * Rainbow Kate * Lonnie (Console and PC for Team Action only) * Jane (Console and PC for Team Action only) * Dizzy Tremaine (Console and PC for Team Action only) * Blondie Lockes (Console and PC for Team Action only) * Cerise Hood (Console and PC for Team Action only) * Polly Pocket * Stacie Roberts (in 1 level only for console and PC for Team Action) * Lil Red (Console and PC for Team Action only) * Ally (Console and PC for Team Action only) * Freddie Facilier (Console and PC for Team Action only) * Jordan (Console and PC for Team Action only) * CJ Hook (Console and PC for Team Action only) Levels TBA Bosses * Monsieur Hood * Wicked Witch * Kitty Cheshire * Troll * Rainbow Kate * Harry Hook * Uma * Uma (monster form) (final boss) Gallery File:Frankie-Stein-Video-Game-(2014)-Wii-U.png File:Frankie-Stein-2-Video-Game-(2014)-PS4.png File:Frankie-Stein-2-Video-Game-(2014)-Xbox-One.png File:Frankie-Stein-2-Video-Game-(2014)-PS3.png File:Frankie-Stein-2-Video-Game-(2014)-Xbox-360.png File:Frankie-Stein-2-Video-Game-(2014)-Nintendo-3DS.png File:Frankie-Stein-2-Video-Game-(2014)-Games-for-Windows.png File:Frankie-Stein-2-Team-Action-(2014)-Games-for-Windows.png Category:Video Games Category:Paramount Digital Entertainment Category:Video Games based on Movies Category:Vicarious Visions Category:Beenox Category:Toys for Bob Category:Activision Category:Frankie Stein (franchise) Category:2014 Category:Wii U Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Microsoft Windows Category:OS X Category:IPhone Apps Category:Android Apps Category:Action-adventure games Category:Beat-em-up Category:Platformers Category:3D platformers Category:Cooperative video games Category:Sequels Category:Video game sequels